


Memories in Snow

by NikoleStilinski24



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: “I thought you said you hated snow?”“Oh I do. It sucks.”“Why are we outside, in the snow then?”“You like snow.”





	Memories in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for this prompt -
> 
> "I thought you said you hated snow?"  
> “Oh I do. It sucks.”  
> “Why are we outside, in the snow then?”  
> “You like snow.” 
> 
> \- that I got off of tumblr. I cannot remember where or from who I got it from exactly so all prompt credit goes to them, the story however is all mine. I hope I did the prompt justice and you all enjoy!!!!

I missed the snow.

I missed the fun you could have in snow.

I missed the feel of snow and the coldness that came with it.

I missed the memories that came with snow the most though.

 

Ever since I got stuck in this place with the hyperactive-spaz who apparently hated snow, I hadn't been out in any of the actual snowfall though since being trapped here.

 

It wasn't like the story of Belle and Beast, but more like we had mutual pain-in-the-ass friends who liked to meddle (Erica), where they weren't needed.

 

Somehow (and I’m not sure how, given I’m a werewolf with a built in lie detector) our friends had simultaneously tricked and trapped us in this cabin in the mountains of Mount Hood, Oregon all on the premise of spending time together as a pack and having a fun ski trip.

 

The first night here it snowed. I was ecstatic but my companion was not to say the least.

 

“Oh, it’s snowing!” I excitedly exclaimed.

“Ugh. I hate the snow, I just came to be Scott and our friends.” Stiles told me.

“Oh. I see.” I said trying to not show my disappointment.

 

I had decided from then on that I would stay in this cabin with Stiles so he wouldn’t get lonely. Plus being/playing in the snow wasn't any fun by yourself.

 

It was probably due to my massive crush on the boy that made me sacrifice my own happiness and longing to be in the snow to keep him company.

 

“Do you like books Stiles?” I asked him trying to get to know him better, even though I new most things about him, most of which was just from observation.

 

“Yeah, yeah I read a lot. Mostly fiction, lycanthropy being the biggest syfy subject...” -at this he winked at me making my insides curl in the best way. Continuing on he said - “..but I also like autobiographies, westerns, mystery, among others. What about you Derek?” he asked me.

 

“Um yeah I like almost any kind of novel as long as it keeps my interest. My fami...my family owns..owned a cabin in Lake Tahoe that was much bigger than this one that we visited every-so-often. We...ugh, sorry.” I stopped to take deep breaths as to ward off a panic attack, which usually happened when I spoke about my family.

 

“It’s okay Derek. I understand, I get the same way when I talk about my mom. Take your time. I'll be here.”

 

“We would go skiing and drink hot cocoa that my m...my mom would make. My siblings and cousins and I would all go out and run through the snow. Building snow-people, scarves and carrots, the whole shebang. Waging wars of snowball fights between the sexes. Anyway we loved the snow and would spend weeks at a time out in the cabin, spending time together, bonding as a pack, pack-piles and all the beauty of the winter snow.”  I explained reminiscing.

 

“Hmm.” Stiles sounded and looked deep in thought.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said moving to the bed.

 

I didn't want to badger him on the subject so I got up, got my things, and went to take a shower.

 

It was slightly uncomfortable being around stiles in a one person cabin. We had to share a bed, we ate together, we had to keep eachother occupied because there was no T.V. or couch. Though it did house some cards, board games, puzzles, and a full bookshelf full of many kinds of books so we had a little entertainment.

 

It was a one room cabin that consisted of a small full bathroom, a queen bed in the corner, an antique dining room table with two matching chairs all out of cherry wood, a little kitchenette that was fully stocked which housed a sink, refrigerator, a camping burner, and a toaster oven.

 

After the water was the right temperature I got undressed and hopped in, soaking myself in the hot water.

 

I found that it was hard to be around Stiles, especially at night.

 

Stiles always had had the smell of arousal on him whenever I would see him during pack nights or when something catastrophic was happening in Beacon county but now in such a small space I had to endure his heightened scent of arousal and nightly ‘Stiles time’ that happened when he came out of the shower.

 

It was hard not to be in a constant state of hardness when I could hear what he was doing in there and the way he moaned my name, though he always tried to be as quiet as possible sometimes it was louder than he thought, or at least I assumed he tried. But then Stiles would open the door and a fresh wave of his orgasm smell hit me and usually that would stir my dick back up in to a half-chub.

 

I would then have to think of something horrible that would eliminate my semi. You know the usually puppies being murdered, frogs with no legs, and if nothing else helped, I would have to picture the worst...my parents having sex.

 

Right now in the shower it was heavy with the steam from the hot water, which was nice, but it brought out the smell of Stiles’s orgasm and lust of course it would hold onto it considering that Stiles had taken a shower earlier on in the day.

 

I couldn’t help but to start jacking my cock off, while thinking of Stiles on his knees in front of me, his mouth open and ready. My hand wrapped around my dick more firmly imagining that Stiles’s mouth closed around it taking the place of my hand. First slowly licking the tip, but much to soon deepthroating my member to the point of gagging. Way too soon for my liking I was shooting my load in my hand. Muffing Stiles’s name around my the fist of my unoccupied hand.

 

Finishing with my shower, I got dressed and went back out to head for the bed, where Stiles was already asleep.  I couldn’t help myself and stopped to admire his sleepy form. He was stretched out with his book on his chest. He looked peaceful.

 

The next morning we both woke up around the same time, I started to cook french toast and bacon, once done we ate it in comfortable silence.

 

We decided to play a card game to keep busy, making light conversation. After I won at crazy eights, Stiles wanted to play war. We spent close to three hours playing different games, until Stiles got up to cook lunch.

 

After lunch was done and we had eaten, we cleaned up the dishes from both breakfast and lunch, Stiles and I decided to sit on the bed and read.

 

We had been reading for only twenty minutes when Stiles sighed beside me and then shot up off the bed telling me to get dressed in warm clothes, they were going to go outside, all with a big smile on his face and excitement in his scent.

 

“What’s going on? Stiles?” I asked and then asked again when he didn't answer.

 

“Just get dressed Derek!” He laughed.

 

Once we were both fully dressed, coats and scarves alike, we walked out the door and just stood there. I walked passed Stiles and turned around in a circle, snow falling all around us.

 

“What are w….” I started asking Stiles, knowing how he felt about the snow, but was cut off by a pact snowball to my chest.

 

I looked up to Stiles who was giggling behind his gloved hand.

 

“I thought you said you hated snow?”

“Oh I do. It sucks.”

“Why are we outside, in the snow then?”

“You like snow.”

 

“Yes I do, Stiles but….” I was just confused as to why he would come out here if he hated snow, I just didn’t get it.

 

“You like snow, hell Der you love snow and I love you, I would do anything to see you happy!!” He exclaimed melting my heart.

 

“I love you too Stiles!” I told him, moving in to kiss him.

 

I guess our friends were right to meddle.

 

I had many memories of my family while in the snow, but now I knew Stiles and I would make many more memories in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I tagged accordingly, but if I did miss anything PLEASE let me know (kindly) and I will fix it. Comments are welcomed and loved!!! <3


End file.
